


Only love can hurt like this

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Aftercare, Bath Sex, Belle has a medical condition, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fingering, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Painful Sex, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginismus, faith Paloma, kegel exercises, love making, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Inspired by_a monthly rumbelling.January:promptsRandom: “Press Lightly” (song)After love making Robert draws Belle a bath taking care of her needs.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 21





	Only love can hurt like this

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics; 
> 
> Press lightly on me It's been so long since I had that feeling Unfamiliar territory I forget what What I can feel I'm alone again Loving myself again  
> Caught in the prison of solitary
> 
> I'm a stranger to touch Touch me tenderly It's all imaginary When I open my eyes The room seems empty I'm alone again Loving myself again Dinner for one and a glass full of fun  
> The Name of this fic is inspired by another FAITH PALOMA song  
> Only love can hurt like this

She cried out! as he began to gently thrust into her.he moved slowly above her while she whimpered beneath him.making noises of discomfort.

"O..ok? he asked and she nodded her head wincing in obvious pain.

"I know, i know my darling girl."  
he muttered lovingly kissing her forehead.his lips trailing down her nose her chin.placing soft kisses on her eyelids as he lightly pressed his body against hers.

"Just hold on to me sweetheart." he uttered continuing to thrust while tears streamed down her face.

"Robert." she moaned wiggling her hips trying to accommodate him despite her discomfort.

He quickened his pace and she hissed  
in pain digging her fingernails into his back.hard enough to draw blood,

"I love you so much." he said thrusting into her body with carefully held restraint.

"Ouch, I love you." she whimpered  
when he hit a tender spot.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." he mumbled against her skin.

"Don't stop, please don't stop! she moaned.

she closed her eyes wrapping her legs around his waist. allowing him to slip deeper inside of her.

She cried out at the sensation!

"Oh Belle, oh my darling Belle! he groaned wrecked with pleasure. feeling her more deeply his head spinning in bless.

"You feel so Fucking tight, so good."  
he moaned burying his face into her shoulder as he rutted into her.

"Come inside me, please. I want it."  
she urged desperately.

At her sweet plea he lost control of himself and Fucked her till he came. spilling himself inside her.she moaned at the sensation desperately clinging to him.

Spent, he laid above her feeling her ragged breath on him.her hands rubbing his back where she'd scratched him.he softened and slipped out of her.he finally rolled off her alleviating her of his weight.she closed her legs and winced, feeling more then a little sore.

With a tender kiss to her forehead Robert got up out of bed and walked stark naked into the bathroom.filling the tub up and adding soothing bath salts honey vanilla almond her favorite.

"Can you walk? he asked and she shook her head.He lifted her up from the bed carrying her Bridal Style into the bathroom and ever so gently depositing her into the soothing bathwater.

Settling himself behind her cradling her in between his legs.sighing Belle laid against Robert's chest relaxing her sore and tender muscles.

"Better? he asked lightly caressing her arm with a bath rag.

She nodded her head. "much."

"Did I hurt you, of course I did."  
he said shaking his head at himself.

"No It's fine, I liked it.I mean the intimacy I like the intimacy.being close to you."   
she said tenderly kissing his arm.

He twisted her hair.pinning her hair up in a messy up do and lovingly kissed the exposed spot behind her ear.

"I love you, I just wish that it didn't hurt so much." she said forlorn.

"I love to you my darling." he replied lovingly kissing her shoulder.

"I know." she said turning to smile up at him and he smiled back at her.

"Have you been doing your Kegel exercises? he asked with his hands wondering down between her thighs.

Her breathing hitched. "Well sort of,  
not as often as I should.I just..it feels.. 

"Dose it hurt? He asked.

"Not if my fingers are well lubricated,  
or if I'm Relaxing in warm water." She said.

"Dose it help? he asked lightly caressing her inner thighs.

She shrugged. "it's better then before." 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you.we don't have too you know."  
he replied.

"I know, I know that you would never hurt me.i trust you completely,my other lovers didn't really care about hurting me they only cared about their own pleasure.but when I'm with you I feel safe.you make me feel safe and I never had that before."  
she explained.

"Despite the discomfort the unpleasantness, I still want you. I want to feel you inside me.I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much." she said kissing his arm.

"Perhaps, if we worked on your Kegel a bit more? he suggested.

"Maybe, I mean I should.the doctor said it would help." she agreed.

"Would you allow me Belle? he asked with his fingers moving cautiously up her thigh.

"Yes." she said more then a little breathlessly.

"Alright, relax my darling girl." he said with his hand slowly inching higher.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain and opened her legs for him.

"Good girl." he whispered in her ear kissing her neck while he very carefully spread her open.she held onto his forearms as his fingers softly began stroking her tender folds.

"Ok? he asked and she nodded her head.

Using his finger and thumb he toyed with her clit.making her squirm in his embrace.

"Dose it hurt? he asked carefully stroking her sensitive clit.

"No, it..it's feels nice.don't stop!

"Ok, but tell me if I'm hurting you. you have to tell me to stop Belle." he rasp.

She nodded her head. "don't stop, it's..it's starting to feel good." she moaned.

With gentle fingers he began rubbing at her clit Making her folds quiver at his soft touch.

She was ready now,

"Is this alright? he asked inserting  
one well lubricated finger Deep inside her vagina.Penetrating her with his two fingers,she vigorously nodded her head and bit her bottom lip to silence that little noise of pleasure from escaping her. 

“No, let me hear you.i need to hear you my darling Belle.” He uttered completely losing himself in the intoxicating sensation of her.she was warm and so wet! 

They moaned in unison As he slowly built up her pleasure his fingers now thrusting inside of her.

“Oh! She cried out as her body began to convulse in pure pleasure.

“That’s it, let go I have you.” He mumbled in her ear. Moving his fingers with deliberately slow movements.careful not to go to fast or to deep. 

She wiggled against him.her ass bumping and grinding on his soft cock as she neared her orgasm. 

She made murmuring noises of pleasure rocking her hips against his fingers as they pumped inside her.making her come undone, 

“Better? He asked while his fingers Softly stroked her through her climax.

“Yes, thank you.” She moaned lowly entirely sated and Entwined her fingers with his.

She turned in his comforting embrace and tangled her fingers in his hair.pulling him down toward her. And he went willing. Their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.


End file.
